


Sleepover

by Scarypotato1 (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Pervert kenny sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scarypotato1
Summary: Kenny and kyle have a sleepover there in middle
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 11





	Sleepover

Kyle was getting ready for him and Kenny's sleepover no one seems to care for kenny but kyle stan and fatass always forget about him there was a knock on the door.

Kyle smiles his parents our his little brother wount be there so he ran downstairs and opend the door seeing kenny"hi ken"kyle says with a smile.

Kenny smiles back"hey Kyle"he says in a funny voice he wiggles his eyebrows.kyle laughs and snorts it's something that happens "nice laughter"kenny says "shut up and come in"kenny nods and gose inside closeing the door behind him.

Kenny was in his pjs a white Tshirt and black and dark blue flannel sweet pants kyle was in a black over sized shirt that showed of his shoulders and greay short shorts that were hidden.

Kenny hugs kyle from behind "were gonna have so much fun when you get on your knees~"kenny says suduceing kyle blushes"f-fuck you"kenny laughs.

Kyle order pizza they sit on the couch eating and watching a movie called  
Nightmare before Christmas

Kenny sees kyle going to sit down he smirks and grabs his wast pulling kyle into his lap Kyle's face was red very red.

"Gah k-kenny" he yelps "yeah~" "w-why did you pull me I'n your fucking lap"he asked kenny smirks and kisses Kyle's neck.

"Nya" "mmm you like that kyle dont you" "l-let me go ken"he says kenny hugs him harder"but-" "no buts kenny I dont feel like doing it"kenny pouts "fine fine"kyle smiles"thanks"

They watch the movie after awhile at like 1am they go into kyle's room kenny closes the door and gets into bed with kyle pulling him close"night ky"he says slowly falling asleep "night kenny love you"he whispers "love...you....to"they fall asleep holding eachother.


End file.
